


My neighbour is werewolf

by artsmsh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsmsh/pseuds/artsmsh
Summary: Jean thinks he is a clever werewolf. The very first rule should be 'close your curtains' because if you don't, your neighbors might notice something quite od every full moon.





	My neighbour is werewolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fujoshichan69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshichan69/gifts).



  



End file.
